


Twin Peaks

by SpyBabies



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyBabies/pseuds/SpyBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben reacts to the cast announcement of the new Twin Peaks reboot... while Leslie deals with the plight of small children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Peaks

Leslie trudged into their bedroom, her hair slathered in an acrid-smelling goo inside a shower cap. She flopped dramatically face first into her pillow on their king sized bed. Ben’s eyes shifted towards her lifeless body, curiously observing her movement. Moaning into the pillow, Leslie proclaimed, “I think Roz and I finished. We have washed every linen, every outfit, every pillow, every soft item in this house. I am just so glad we have two washing machines. How do one washer houses do it? I just don’t understand. Also, there are vaccines for chicken pox, fluoride for your teeth, automatic windows in cars instead of those hand crank thingys. All the terrible things that we dealt with as a child are fixed. Why on Earth is there not some kind of anti-lice shampoo or supplement, I mean really, I just don’t understand. Can we put some kind of supplement in the water? For God’s sake, it preschoolers, let alone three in one household, and their parents be tortured by head lice? Who do I call about this… Congress? National Institute of Health?”  
She rolled over and looked at Ben. He seemed a bit glassy-eyed and not focused on what she said. She tapped his belly, “Ben? Ben, are you listening?” 

As if it were a cue, Ben’s eyes sparked a twinkle and leapt up, straddling Leslie in a half second. He leaned in and rubbed her nose with his, nudged her head sideways, and crept down to her neck, kissing underneath the collar of her button down and jacket. 

“While I really, and I do mean really, appreciate what you are doing, I can’t fathom how you find me sexy with this ridiculous cap on my head and LiceX burning my scalp. Besides, I usually jump your bones before you jump mine. What has gotten into you today?”

“Well, you just look so incredibly sexy and you smell like Tide and your fingers are pruny …” Ben trailed off. 

Leslie continued to stare at him incredulously. She felt like her mouth was a bit slack-jawed as she watched his face fall and recalculate his story. 

“I mean, I always think that you are beautiful and stunning and sexy, even when covered in preventative lice care with pruny laundry fingers. But truly, the Twin Peaks reunion cast was announced today and I am just so impressed. I mean, I had kept track of some predictions on the message boards and they were good, but this list is even better than I could have imagined. I mean Kimmy Robertson and Balthazar Getty! Holy crap, it is amazing, I mean almost as amazing as you. And then, I got to thinking about all the times you somewhat willingly role played Twin Peaks with me in the bedroom –“

“I am always happy to play with you… you tolerate my Mary Todd and Abraham Lincoln, and I know you aren’t nearly as into that as you are the Roosevelts –“

“As I was saying,” Ben interjected, recapturing the conversation, “I was thinking about the last three times we played Twin Peaks, and that one time we did it on the business trip, and I couldn’t wait to see you again. And I am so excited to see you” he gestured to his plaid pajama pants “and I don’t even care that you have toxic goo on your head potentially killing tiny insects as we speak. I just really want to jump your bones in the small town of Twin Peaks.” He dove back in to her neck, kissing and nuzzling his way down her chest while slowly and clumsily unbuttoning her shirt. 

Leslie considered letting him continue his adventure… she could remember the plot line of their last adventure into Twin Peaks and he really liked her twin peaks. She chuckled to herself and then refocused on Ben’s handiwork. Her mind jerked away from the topic at hand to the sizzling in her scalp. 

“Ben,” she whispered, “as much as I enjoy this, and my Twin Peaks do enjoy this, and their valley, you like what I did there? Do you like it?” She waited for his response and he looked up at her, with an impatient expression on his face, nodding about her joke. “I can’t focus on the magic you are working because of the burning behind my ears. What if we took this magical experience to the shower? The kids are in bed, I have to wash this off if I want to have hair for you to run your fingers through, and then you can be as loud as you want… just a thought.” She paused again, waiting for his response. 

Almost as fast as he was on her body, he was off. Pulling her body towards the bathroom, he stripped the jacket from her arms. Leslie swirled around and grabbed a handful of his taught ass and Ben yelped. She pulled him to a complete stop and spun him around to look at her. 

“You are allowed to be as loud as you want… after we get the water running,” she warned sternly. Ben moved right back in to kiss and undress her. “And I get this bug serum out of my hair.”


End file.
